Unnamed Cardassians
The following is a list of unnamed Cardassian characters. See also: * List of Cardassians * Unnamed people Cardassian freighter captain In early 2366, this Cardassian freighter captain traveled to Terok Nor on a supply mission, and stopped off in Quark's for a drink and some rest. However, his rest was disturbed when he thought that he heard some invisible force sniffing his glass of Gamzian wine. Despite, Quark's reassurances, the captain continued to check the air surrounding his table. ( ) Gul at Biranu Station In 2378, and unnamed Gul loyal to House Arterius led four ships to Biranu Station, where he had a standoff with Draxon. Verbal blows escalated to violence, and a skirmish broke out. The arrived, but remained out of the hostilities until the Gul began attacking the station. The Dauntless, along with the and the destroyed two of the Galors, while the other two fled to Biranu I. It remained unclear whether the Gul was among the ships that were destroyed, or the ships that fled. ( ) :The unnamed Gul may be Oben, due to the Gul's uncertain fate and the fact that he and Oben are the only two characters in Bridge Commander to share a character model. Karoon Captain In 2378, an unnamed Gul was the captain of the , a Cardassian freighter operating in the Maelstrom. He found himself under attack at Beol IV by the due to suspicions of smuggling. His distress call was picked up by the [[USS Dauntless (NCC-71879)|USS Dauntless]], ''which came to his aid and fought off the ''Soryak. ''When questioned, he told the ''Dauntless crew that he was merely carrying relief supplies, however a dampening field around the Karoon's hull prevented scanning. ( ) Mining supervisor A helmeted Cardassian soldier informed his gul of a temporal disruptor embedded in a wall of the mining operation they worked in, during a 2369 evacuation that was part of the withdrawal of the occupation of Bajor. ( ) Mining gul A Cardassian ''gul'' in charge of a uridium mining operation on Bajor made a decision to collapse a mining tunnel when his crew discovered a temporal disruptor embedded in a wall. Because of the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor, there were no Bajoran laborers left to excavate the device, and riots during the evacuation made recovery impossible. ( ) Quark's Bar patrons In early 2366, a group of Cardassians frequented Quark's during their off hours for a few drinks and a game of Dabo. After one of the patrons ordered some Romulan ale from the bar, Rom proceeded to bring the drink over to the table and accidentally dropped the drink on the patron. Being understandidly upset for having Romulan ale poured over him, the group then proceeded to get all of their drinks and pour them over Rom. Eventually, other patrons in the bar also joined in, with Quark selling replacement drinks. ( ) ''Rekkel'' navigator In 2362, this Cardassian served as the navigator of the when it was attacked by a Talarian warship and much of the senior crew was killed. ( ) Tantok Nor glinn In 2362, this officer informed Sanir Kein that the restaurant she had eaten at previously had been closed for refurbishment. ( ) Trelar's mother ( }}) Unnamed Cardassians